brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Portal: The Video Game
LEGO Portal: The Video Game is a LEGO-based Portal video game. Game Summary Play through all 29 Test Chambers, collect Gold Bricks, Red Bricks, Companion Cubes and become a True Test Subject. And if that's not enough, expand your game with the Half-Life DLC which includes 3 full levels of Valve-Awesomeness, with characters from the game series such as Gordon Freeman and The G-Man. Play as Chell, Atlas, P-Body, GLaDOS, Wheatley, the Aperture Science Cores, Cave Johnson, Caroline, Doug "Rat Man" Rattmann, and an Aperture Science Sentry Turret. Characters Main Story Characters {| !Character!!Weapons!!Abilities!!Image |- |Chell (Portal) | *Portal Gun | *Make Blue & Orange Portals with the Portal Gun *Hit targets with the Portal Gun *Agility **Double-Jump | |- |style="background:#e9e9e9"| Chell (Portal 2) |style="background:#e9e9e9"| *Portal Gun |style="background:#e9e9e9"| *Make Blue & Orange Portals with the Portal Gun *Hit targets with the Portal Gun *Agility **Double-Jump |style="background:#e9e9e9"| |- |Atlas | *Atlas' Portal Gun | *Make Blue & Purple Portals with Atlas' Portal Gun *Hit targets with Atlas' Portal Gun *Interact with Aperture Science Pannels | |- |P-Body | *P-Body's Portal Gun | *Make Red & Yellow Portals with P-Body's Portal Gun *Hit targets with P-Body's Portal Gun *Interact with Aperture Science Pannels | |- {| !Character!!Weapons!!Abilities!!Image |- |GLaDOS | *None | *Hack into Computer Systems *Interact with Aperture Science Panels | |- |Wheatley | *None | *Hack into Computer Systems *Interact with Aperture Science Panels | |- |Space Core | *None | *Hack into Computer Systems *Interact with Aperture Science Panels | |- |Adventure Core | *None | *Hack into Computer Systems *Interact with Aperture Science Panels | |- |Fact Core | *None | *Hack into Computer Systems *Interact with Aperture Science Panels | |- |Cave Johnson | *Combustible Lemons | *Destroy Silver LEGO Objects and hit targets with Combustible Lemons *Interact with Aperture Science Panels | |- |Caroline | *Clipboard | *Hit targets with Clipboards *Interact with Aperture Science Panels *Agility **Double-Jump | |- |Doug "Rat Man" Rattmann | *Spray Paint | *Hit targets with Spray Paint Cans *Interact with Aperture Science Panels | |- |Sentry Turret | *Targeting Laser | *Melt gold LEGO Objects with the Targeting Laser | |- Free Play Characters {| !Character!!Weapons!!Abilities!!Image |- |Gordon Freeman | *Crowbar *Pistol *Gravity Gun | *Hit targets with the Pistol *Use the Crowbar for Melee Attacks *Two Extra Lives for wearing the HEV Suit *Lift Enemies & Objects into the air with the Gravity Gun *Interact with Black Mesa Panels | |- |The G-Man | *Pistol *Briefcase | *Hit targets with the Pistol *Use the Briefcase for Melee Attacks | |- |Alyx Vance | *Pistol *Gravity Gun | *Hit targets using the Pistol *Lift Enemies & Objects into the air with the Gravity Gun *Agility **Double-Jump | |- Half-Life DLC Characters {| !Name!!Playable!!Locations!!Enemies!!Boss/es |- |'Test Chamber 00' | *Chell (Portal) | *Aperture Science **Test Chamber 00 | *None | *None |- |'Test Chamber 01' | *Chell (Portal) | *Aperture Science **Test Chamber 01 | *None | *None |- |'Test Chamber 02' | *Chell (Portal) | *Aperture Science **Test Chamber 02 | *None | *None |- |'Test Chamber 03' | *Chell (Portal) | *Aperture Science **Test Chamber 03 | *None | *None |- Portal Levels Category:Works in Progress